Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a database storage system and method, and particularly relates to a database storage system and method using a jukebox, and a database is created directly on a write-once optical disk or an optical disk of other types and data is input into the database on the write-once optical disk or the optical disk of other types using the jukebox.
Description of Related Arts
In the existing technology, a database and a database management system (DBMS) are usually established on a magnetic disk storage which consists of different topological forms in order to obtain a high speed response performance. But, because the use of the databases is different, it leads to other performance index of the databases is not outstanding, even worse. Because the content on the magnetic disk can be changed in real-time, the hard disk array cannot be used in the occasion required for higher security, which data and database cannot be rewritten and are not affected by magnetic impact, low power consumption and low carbon emissions. The data on the magnetic disk are easy lost due to the physical damage of the magnetic disk, therefore a backup system must be configured to backup data in real-time or regularly. A real-time backup system will also increase equipment investment and power consumption, while a regular backup system adopts often an incremental backup, and backups data in storage devices, such as the magnetic tape etc., the backed-up data cannot be read and used directly by the DBMS, the restoration time of backed-up data is long, and the normal operation time of the database system is affected during the restoration.
Therefore, the data that must be preserved for long-term, as well as the data that belongs to being archived and preserved are not suitable for being stored using the magnetic disk storage device. With the rapid increase of file and data in various formats, the problems of their storage and use are challenging for the structure design of software and hardware of the database system. In the patent application named “Database Storage System based on Optical Disk and Method Using the System” with the patent application number CN 201210431169.3, a technical solution is provided, in which the database in the magnetic disk storage is split onto the optical disks by the original database format using a database management system, including the field structure generation module (ul), the record index generation module (u2), the storage space allocation module (u3), the storage space status module (u4), the record linkage module (u5), the record split module (u6), the database creation on optical disk module (u7), the database structure generation module (u8), the record merge module (u9) of the database management system. The way of solution is provide for the various applications to access and use the database and data on the optical disk. On this basis, it is possible to form a complete database stored in large-scale on optical disks. This invention does not relate to a technical solution of creating directly a database on an optical disk (including the write-once optical disk) and inputting data into the database on the optical disk (including the write-once optical disk).
In the existing technology, a jukebox and a jukebox management system can become a basis of software and hardware for databases stored in large-scale on optical disks. The jukebox management system operates the jukebox hardware, including management of an exchanging optical disk mechanism and optical disk drives, management of files, reading and writing by the optical disk drives and transferring data, etc. The model of a jukebox and the situation of each slot in the jukebox can be seen by the jukebox management system, such as: the position of an optical disk, whether there is an optical disk on a slot, the type of an optical disk: CD, DVD or BD, a write-once optical disk or a rewritable optical disk, an optical disk without content or an optical disk with content, a volume label (disk name), and an activated optical disk or an unactivated optical disk, etc. The jukebox is seen as a whole by the jukebox management system, which does not relate to the number of optical disks in the jukebox. The jukebox management system connects seamlessly with the data structure with system grade, including the file structure and the directory structure of the operation system etc., which makes the jukebox map as a drive letter. The jukebox is equivalent to a partition on the hard disk, such as: E disk or Z disk. The volume label (disk name) of each optical disk is equivalent to a folder on the hard disk. The volume label (disk name) of the optical disks in the jukebox, the folder name and the file name under the volume label can be seen in the resource manager of Windows system. The optical disks are searched and retrieved by the method of Windows system. When a user accesses a file, he/she does not need to know the physical location of the optical disk in the jukebox. The path of a database on an optical disk in a jukebox is: the letter drive of the jukebox\the volume label of the optical disk\the database.